Marry the Night
Marry the Night by Lady Gaga is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Elliott Gilbert. At the auditions for Kurt's Madonna cover band, nobody turns up except "Starchild," also known as Elliott Gilbert. Elliott's chosen song is Marry the Night and he describes that Lady Gaga always inspires him to do things, no matter what others think. As Starchild performs, Santana and Dani watch on with excitement as Kurt looks on with envy and bewilderment. At the end of his stunning performance, he pushes down his mic as Santana and Dani compliment and applaud him. Kurt isn't so pleased, saying that if Starchild is willing to tone down his look, Kurt may reconsider, leaving Starchild, Santana and Dani surprised. Lyrics Elliott (with Band): I'm gonna marry the night I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen Live passionately tonight I'm gonna marry the dark Gonna make love to the stark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I am a winner I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night (I'm gonna marry the night) I'm not gonna cry anymore (I'm gonna marry the night) Leave nothing on these streets to explore (M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night) (Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night) I'm gonna lace up my boots Throw on some leather and cruise Down the streets that I love In my fishnet gloves I'm a sinner Then I'll go down to the bar But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice I'm a loser I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night (I'm gonna marry the night) I'm not gonna cry anymore (I'm gonna marry the night) Leave nothing on these streets to explore (M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night) (Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night) Nothing's too cool To take me from you New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose Love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's Where we make love Come on and (Run) Turn the car on and (Run) Run! (I'm gonna marry the night) I'm gon' burn a hole in the road (I'm gonna marry the night) Leave nothin' on these streets to explode Band (Elliott): M-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry (Elliott with Band: The night!) Oh m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Elliott with Band: The night!) Elliott (Band): The night! The night! The night! (The night!) Yeah, yeah, yeah! (The night!) The night! (The night!) Come on, yeah! (The night!) The night! Trivia *Jenna Ushkowitz made a cameo appearance in the official music video of the song. *This is Elliott's first and only solo of the series. Gallery 010~469.jpg Adam_lambert_top_hat.gif Adam_lambert_starchild_chandelier_spin.gif Tumblr mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco8 r3 250.gif Tumblr mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo1 250.gif Tumblr mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo2 250.gif Tumblr mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo3 250.gif Tumblr mvqho3kM2x1qa1bxgo6 250.gif Tumblr mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Adam behind the scenes MtN.jpg Tumblr mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o1 250.gif Tumblr mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o2 250.gif Tumblr mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o4 250.gif Tumblr mwdkc021gb1s4bl75o3 250.gif mary the night.png marry the night.png tumblr_n8qcuffPJC1ra5gbxo1_250 (1).gif tumblr_n8qcuffPJC1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n8qcuffPJC1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n8qcuffPJC1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8qcuffPJC1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8qcuffPJC1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_n8qcuffPJC1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr n8qcuffPJC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif marrythenight.gif tumblr_mvy45m9kLE1qgbcj3o1_250.gif tumblr_mvy45m9kLE1qgbcj3o2_250.gif tumblr_mvy45m9kLE1qgbcj3o3_250.gif marry the night.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP)